From Here to There
by Epic Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: When two LOTR crazy girls from our world are thrust into Middle Earth, they think it will be a dream come true. It turns out to be a bit harder than they thought. Join them for loss, sacrifice, betrayl, epic battles, and love they never even dreamed could exist. Rated T just in case. This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. Character discriptions are on my profile. Enjoy!
1. We've got a problem!

**The writing in italics are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

From Here to There

By Epic Elven Warrior Princess

Chapter 1

"Come on Tanis! Keep up!" Callista laughingly shouted to her best friend.

"I'm... coming." Callista's friend Artanis panted back.

"Why don't we head back to the house, grab something for lunch, and go eat in the big oak tree in my backyard?"

"Sure!"

"Come on!"

Laughing, the two girls sped back to the house, hurriedly made sandwiches, and them scrambled up the old oak tree in Artanis' backyard.

"Hey Cali?"

"What?"

"Where did you put our packs?"

The girls had sewn leather satchels like the ones that the Fellowship carry in LOTR. Artanis' had turned out slightly better than Cali's, seeing that she had a lot more sewing experience.

"Oh, they're right here."

Cali chirruped while simultaneously producing two packs from a nook in the tree.

"Lets see.." mumbled Artanis, while she rummaged through her pack, "I know I've got some chocolate in here somewhere."

At that moment an arrow whizzed past her head and lodged itself in the tree about two inches too her right. It was then that she saw about twenty or so orcs emerge from the thicket of trees.

_Wait thicket of trees? Orcs!_

"Um, Cali.."

"Yep!" Cali cheerfully answered through a mouthful of sandwich.

"We've got a problem."

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Cali, her face turning as white as a sheet of paper, as she looked down into the clearing.

_I always thought it would be fun to fight orcs. This doen't seem like it's gonna be as easy as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli make it look in the movies._

"I'm sure they've seen us by now" said Artanis, as she rummaged in the packs some more.

"Here. Catch." she instructed, as she tossed a short sword to Callista. Soon after, Artanis extracted, for herself, a bow and a quiver of arrows from her satchel, as another orcish arrow flew by her head, way to close for comfort. She then began firing arrows in rapid succession into the fray of orcs. Most hitting their mark, but, there were to many orcs and they were closing in on the tree in which Artanis and Cali were perched.

"Artanis! This doesn't seem to be detering them!"

"O.K. new plan," hollered Artanis, still rapidly firing arrows, "run!"

The two girls lept from the tree and raced off into the woods the remaining orcs on their tail.

Just then, Callista head a cry of pain from Artanis and whirled around to see her friend crash to the ground clutching her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers.

"GO!" Artanis shouted to her friend, randomly gesturing forwards, as her world was began to go dark.

Artanis saw her friend blatently refuse and then darkness engulfed her.

**Hehehe! Clifhanger! I know, horrible for a first chapter but the dramatic potential was just too great. Anyway, please rate and review, this is my first fanfic EVER (does a happy dance). I will try to update at least once a week. Character discriptions are on my profile.**


	2. Whoa Awesome!

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Artanis had been taking archery lessons since she was six, she's now 13, so seven years. Hence the reason she is able to fire her arrows quite rapidly. Also, being LOTR geeks Cali and Artanis, when running around outside, carry satchels with their weapons in them.**

**As before, thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR :(**

Chapter 2

When Artanis came to, she noticed lying on her back in a clearing. Alone.

"Thank the Lord I'm alive! What happened?"

And then the memories came rushing back; Orcs. Lots of orcs. Jumping out of a tree and running for her life with Cali. An orcish arrow piercing her shoulder and white hot pain shooting up her right arm.

The world going black as Cali tried to defend herself against the oncoming orcs.

_Wait. Where's Cali!_

"Cali! Cali! Cali where are you!"

She tried to sit up, but her shoulder resisted the movement by sending rivets of pain through it. At this Artanis let out a cry and clutched her shoulder.

_Why is my shoulder bandaged?_

Just then, Cali emerged from the trees with a bag full of herbs.

"Artanis! Your awake!"

"Cali! Your alive"

The girls simultaneously exclaimed as Cali ran over. Artanis then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cali asked, puzzled, as she helped her friend up into a sitting position.

"I'm... sorry" Artanis giggled, while trying to catch her breath, "it's just... well... your a hobbit!"

"I am?!" questioned Cali, she then reached up to touch her hair and her fingers became entangled in an unruly mass of curls.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're right." Cali began as she gazed down at her now excessively hairy feet. "That is just... totally awesome! What about you? Did you have transformation?"

"I have no idea actually. I was unconscious, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Cali grinned sheepishly.

"Lets see... feet: normal, hair: normal, ears: nor-pointed?"

"So that means..."

"I'm an elf!"

Immediately after she said this, Artanis lept up from her position against the tree.

"And that can only mean one thing.." Artanis proclaimed.

"We're in Middle Earth!" Cali and Artanis exclaimed together.

"All right, now that that's been established" Artanis began, "I have three questions for you. 1. How did I get here?" Artanis motioned to the clearing in which she now stood, "2. Who bandaged my arm? And 3. How are you alive?"

Just then, a man, in a weather-stained green cloak, his hood drawn over his face, appeared out of the forest.

"There's your answer, to all three questions." Cali answered, motioning to the stranger.

**Another cliffhanger! I know horrible right? Sorry, I just really like cliffhangers. Please rate and review, it would make me very happy. And one more thing, starting with this chapter I will be posting a LOTR trivia question in my authors note, the first person to answer correctly wins. I will put the winner's name in my author note for the next chapter. So here it goes, Question 1. Who is Balin's father?**


	3. I Can't Belive It

**The answer to the trivia in the last chapter is: Fundin. Maethorelen guessed first. Congrats!**

**This chapter is shorter than normal, but to make up for it I've put the big reveal in.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Artanis and Cali.**

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Artanis asked.

"I am a friend." the man replied

Artanis took Cali off to the side, "how do we know we can trust him?" the young elleth questioned her best friend.

"He saved both our lives!" Cali replied her voice beginning to rise in frustration, "If he had wanted to do us harm he would have done it long before now!"

The stranger, having heard the end of this exchange, began to stride over towards the two girls. When he arrived behind them he quietly pronounced, "I do not wish to harm either of you."

At this both Cali and Artanis jumped, for neither of them had heard him approach.

"Perhaps," Artanis replied coldly, "but how are we to know you're telling the truth? You have yet to even show us your face."

The man let out a hearty laugh at this statement.

"You are correct to be cautious. There are many dangerous things that prowl these woods."

"Yah. We found that out." Cali interjected dryly

"Well then, prove to us that your not one of them," Artanis demanded, "reveal your face and tell us your name."

"Very well," the man said. As he let his hood fall from his face. "Aragorn" Artanis and Cali breathed inaudibly.

_I can't belive it._

He then pronounced, "My name is my own. However, around here, I'm known as Strider."

**Well, what did you think please make me happy and let me know by reviewing. **

**Trivia question 2. Who said "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" and in which movie? Go!**


	4. Rivendell

**The Answer to the trivia from the last chapter is : Legolas, in The Two Towers.** **crescentmoonthemage** **guessed first. Congrats! **

**I can't belive it! I have had over 100 visitors and 300 veiws on this story! *happy dance* Yay!**

**I wrote an extra long chapter for everyone this time! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Now that I've told you my name, I shall inquire of yours, since you hobbit friend has yet to tell me what names were given to you."

"That seems fair enough." Artanis said all her caution gone, _it's Aragorn so what do I have to fear? _"My name is Artanis."

"I'm Callista, although most people call me Cali."

"I't's a pleasure to meet you Ladies Cal-"

"Sorry to interrupt the pleasantries," Artanis interjected, "but we don't know if an of those orcs escaped. And if any did, I can almost guarantee that they will bring more back, and it will be no small number."

"You're right," began Strider, "follow me!"

FROMHERETOTHERE

"Strider? I don't mean to be rude, but we've been trudging through under brush and mud for the past three hours and you STILL haven't told us where we're going."

"I'm taking you to Rivendell, The Last Homely House, home of Elrond Halfelven." Strider replied.

"Rivendell! Rivendell Cali! I can't believe this!" Artanis excitedly whispered to her friend.

"I know! 'Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!'" Cali whispered back.

"I am an elf!" Artanis retorted, but she was smiling at the reference from her favorite movie of all time.

FROMHERETOTHERE

After two more days of traveling, Strider, Artanis, and Cali arrive in Rivendell. Where they were immediately called into Elrond's study. Strider walked in the door first followed by Cali, then Artanis. Elrond motioned for Strider to speak with him.

"Aragorn," Elrond addressed him using his proper name, "are they trustworthy"

"Yes. I have journeyed with them for three days. They are as trustworthy as I, both have excellent fighting skills, and" Aragorn added, "one of them is an elf. Plus," he stated even more softly, "we're all injured."

"You're injured?!" Artanis broke in.

_Curse her elvish hearing._

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Let me see." Artanis demanded

"It's really nothing.."

"Aragorn."

"How do you know my name?"

_Blast it! I can't be letting them in on my knowledge._

"I just do." Artanis shrugged, "Now let me see."

"Alright." Aragorn said, defeated. He then turned over his wrist and gestured to a scar, not yet fully formed, but scabbed over.

"It appears to be a burn." Artanis proclaimed while examining the injury, "I can treat this, and make it heal faster than if you leave it, but it may cause some pain."

"Very well."

"Alright." Artanis turned and spoke to a young ellon standing just outside the door, he left and returned a few minute later with a bowl of warm water and a soft rag.

"Aragorn, give me your wrist." Artanis demanded forcefully.

About ten minutes later, Artanis had removed the scab from Aragorn's wrist and treated the burn. She then gave him a small bottle.

"This bottle contains the substance I used to treat your burn. Apply it every morning and night." Aragorn nodded.

"Oh. Aragorn, do not lose that, as I have no more." Aragorn nodded again. He had seen Artanis angry and he did not want to be subject to her wrath.

"I beg your pardon Master Elrond." Artanis said bowing, "I am training in the art of healing and I do not like to see others suffer."

"It is alright my child." Elrond responded, all doubt about the girls being trustworthy had left his mind. "Halline," he addressed the ellon, "show them to their rooms."

"Yes my lord." Halline replied.

"I can't believe Elrond is letting us stay!" Cali exclaimed quietly to Artanis.

**PLEASE let me know what you thought, and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I am always looking to improve my writing.**

**Trivia question 3. When the hobbits barge in on Strider and Frodo in the Prancing Pony, what makeshift weapon did Pippin have?**

**Go!**


	5. Before Dinner

**Sorry that this is kinda short. It's a filler chapter, I needed to cover a time lapes.**

**Anyway, non one geussed the answer to the trivia from the last chapter. The answer is: A chair.**

**Define X: I figured that they would not have an effective meathod for treating burns other than cold and letting it heal. And scince Artanis is not from Arda she would know other things. Also I didn't put it in because it would mess up the story line, but Aragorn saw Artanis and Cali fighting the orcs. That's why he was able to save them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. But I do own all the books and the extended movie cuts. :)**

Chapter 5

Once the travelers had been shown to their rooms, Halline informed them that dinner would begin in an hour and that clean garments could be found in the closet to their right. As soon as he left the room, Artanis and Cali raced over to the closet and threw open the doors. Inside were multiple gowns in a rainbow of colors.

"Well, I suppose the small ones are for me."

Cali said as a small smile played at the corners of her lips. She then walked over to the closet an selected a small red dress with a cloth sash. As she proceeded to change, Artanis started to sort through the closet, frowning in disgust. After a few more minutes of searching, she sat down on the bed with a discouraged look on her face.

"It's hopeless Cali." Artanis sighed.

"What?" Cali questioned as she emerged from behind the changing screen.

"I can't find pants or a tunic, anywhere."

"Typical of you not to wear a dress, even to a formal event." Cali stated with a smile on her face, "Why

don't you ask Halline? He'd probably know."

"Good idea." Artanis replied as she stood up and opened the door, "Halline." She called down the hall.

"Yes Lady Artanis."

"Do you know where a suitable pair of pants and a tunic could be found?"

"Yes Milady. I will return with them shortly."

"Thank you Halline."  
Halline bowed gracefully and exited the room. He reappeared a few moments later with a forest green tunic, tailored fawn colored pants, and a pair of soft knee-high leather boots.

"Will that be all Milady?"

"Yes. Hannon Le, Halline, and please, just call me Artanis."

When Halline left their room for the second time, Artanis slipped behind the changing screen, tugged on her tunic and pants, pulled on her boots, and took a quick glance in the mirror.

_This outfit is beautiful. I really am an elf!_

"You ready Cali?"  
"Yep!"

"Here we go."

**Please review. I would like to improve my writing. Thanks to thoes who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Trivia Question 4. What is the name of King Theoden's sword?**

**GO!**

**P.S. I can't update until someone answers the trivia.**


	6. Character Stats

**Hey guys! I'm posting the character stats here for htose of you who have forgotten what Artanis and Cali look like or have not had a chance to look on my profile yet. I will post this at regular intervels.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks!**

**Character Profiles**

_**Name:**_ Artanis

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ Elf

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Height:**_ 5' 5"

_**Hair:**_ Wavy golden blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back; usually pulled back into a braid

_**Eyes:**_ Blue

_**Primary Weapon:**_ Bow and Arrows

_**Secondary Weapon:**_ Matching duel knives

_**Special Item(s):**_ Silver hair clip with aquamarine stones set in it, given to her by Cali; Silver ring with an amber stone set in it, given to her by her dad

_**Currant Status:**_ In Rivendell

_**Story:**_ From Here to There

_**Name:**_ Callista (Cali)

_**Gender:**_Female

_**Race:**_ Hobbit

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Height:**_ 3' 5 1/2"

_**Hair:**_ Curly (it used to be straight) medium brown hair reaching just past her shoulders

_**Eyes:**_ Hazel

_**Primary Weapon:**_ Short sword

_**Secondary Weapon:**_ none

_**Special Item(s):**_ Silver choker necklace with a single diamond set in it, given to her by her parents; Bracelet of rubys, given to her by Artanis

_**Currant Status:**_ In Rivendell

_**Story:**_ From Here to There


	7. Duilin

**Hey everyone! So I've written a very touching chapter for all you wonderful readers, on the down side it is another filler.**

**I can't belive it's been a week and a half since I last updated!**

**Dork Dog: Not degrading at all. I thank you for pointing it out and I will try harder to make them less Mary-Sueish. :)**

**The answer to the trivia in the last chapter is: Herugrim. UntilTheVeryEnd6 answered correctly first.**

Chapter 6

After dinner the previous night, Cali and Artanis had been so exhausted that they had simply collapsed into their beds. The morning found Cali searching for Gandalf, whom they had met at dinner the previous night. She eventually found him sitting on a bench in one of Rivendell's numerous gardens, deep in thought.

"Hullo Gandalf!" Cali said cheerfully, startling Gandalf out of his reverie.

"Hello Cali."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Everything is fine, I am just preparing to leave"

"You're leaving!?"

"Yes. Now if you will allow me a moment to finish." Gandalf retorted, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"As I was saying, I am preparing to leave on a trip to the Shire for my dear friend Bilbo Baggins' birthday. I was also wondering if you would care to accompany me."

Cali looked quite surprised at this request.

"Of course! I would love to come with you!"

"Alright then. I have already spoken to Elrond, we depart in an hour and a half. Meet me by the gates."

"Yes sir! I'll go pack my bag!"

**thestupidlinewontstayheresoi amgoingtodolinelinelinefromn owon**

_Well, Cali has gone off to chat with Gandalf, I must say she has become quite fond of the old fellow._

"I believe I shall visit the stables." Artanis said aloud to no one in particular, she then strode of to locate the stables. She arrived a few minutes later and entered the massive building. Immediately the sent of horses, hay, and leather assaulted her nostrils.

_I miss Duilin. I wish he were here. He would love this place._

Artanis started down the isle-way stopping often to pet or talk to the horses. When she reached the last stall, she noticed a black chunk of hair hanging out of the door.

_Interesting. This is the only black horse in the entire stable._

"Hi pretty horse." Artanis whispered into the stall, "could you turn around? Please."

The horse swiveled his ears back and obliged by turning to face Artanis. The young elleth let out a gasp when she saw his face.

"Duilin! I can't believe your here!"

"You know this horse?" a familiar voice interjected.

Artanis wheeled around to find its owner, a certain blond elf whom she had met at dinner the night before.

"Yes Legolas," she replied smiling, "he belongs to me. His name is Duilin."

"Duilin." Legolas repeated, "Sparrow."

"Yes, because he is swifter than any bird. I know. We've raced eagles and we've won."

"Tell me more of you stallion. You seem to love him very much."

"I do." Artanis said, while lovingly petting the horse's face.

"I have raised him since he was very young." Artanis began. "The stable in which he, his sire, and his dam were being kept caught fire." Tears of grief began to well up in Artanis' eyes. "I was walking in the forest nearby and heard his cries. He was terrified. Since horses are one of my first loves, I foolishly rushed into the middle of the fire intending to save him. When I entered that barn," Artanis turned around, her sorrow filled blue eyes meeting Legolas', "I saw death, death of the creatures I loved most, all around me. The only remaining life was a small black foal," Artanis turned back to Duilin, "backed into a corner with the flames quickly nearing him. I sped towards that colt, and at that moment, in my heart, I promised that while I lived he would also. I rescued him. I then worked for months to earn enough to buy him. As you can see I succeeded." Artanis turned to face Legolas once more, a small smile on her lips, but sadness still in her eyes, " and that day I vowed to him, that until death took me, he would never be possessed by any other. And ever since, I have fulfilled that vow."

"That is an incredible story." Legolas said.

"I have never before told it to anyone, not even Cali."

"You are very close."

"Cali has been my best friend, well, forever."

"Your horse is very dear to you as well."

"Yes."

"Would you care to accompany me on a ride?"

"I would be honored Prince Legolas."

**Please review and tell me what you think I welcome any chance to improve my writing.**

**O.K. the next chapter starts Fellowship! Yay!**

**Also, who else is going to the LOTR Extended Edition Marathon? I can't wait! I'm going with my best friend! **

**Trivia question 6. How many years ago did the white wolves of Isengard cross the Brandywine River into Buckland?**

**Go!**

**P.S. I went back and changed chapter 1 a bit. Please let me know if you thinks it's more dramatic.**


	8. Hobbiton

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been _forever_ scince I updated. But life has kinda gotten in the way. So who saw The Hobbit? Iwent to thee midnight premier in costume to one of the theaters with a line party. And the movie was Ah-maze-ing!**

**Today we start Fellowship! Yay! I will be following the movies, because it is easier for me and for thoes who have now read the books, sorry if it ticks anyone off.**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing. It really makes my day.**

**and now the end of my rant, cue disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. :(**

_Chapter 7_

When Artanis and Legolas returned from their ride, the elleth had rushed off to find Cali. She found her friend loading her pack into Gandalf's familiar wagon.

"Cali!"

"Hi Tanis!"

"It's obvious to me that you're going somewhere. So just tell me and don't try to hide it." Artanis teased.

"Oh fine." Cali smiled, "I'm going to..." she paused for dramatic effect, "Hobbiton! For Bilbo's party! Can you believe it!"

"That is so awesome!"

Neither of the girls noticed a familiar wizard lurking nearby.

"I hate to interrupt you," Gandalf broke in, that signature twinkle in his eye, "but Callista.."

"Cali, Gandalf, just call me Cali."

"Cali and I must depart for Hobbiton."

"Very well." The disappointment obvious in Artanis' eyes. "Watch out for Merry and Pip when they shoot off that dragon." She cautioned Cali quietly with a smile. "And.. don't go kissing any of the cute hobbits. Particularly the one with a Scottish accent" She mock teased.

"Don't worry. You know I wouldn't do that." Cali laughed, blushing, as she climbed aboard the cart and Gandalf started driving away.

"Be careful!" Artanis called after her friend.

"I will!" Cali hollered back.

~FROMHERETOTHERE~

A few days later found Gandalf and Cali entering Hobbiton.

"The road goes ever on and on," the old wizard began to sing.

"down from the door where it began," Cali joined in.

"now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can. Pursuing it with eager feet until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet, and whither then I cannot say." They sang together.

"The road goes ever on and on," the two companions began again. As they rounded a bend Cali saw a young hobbit perched atop a hill.

_And that would be Frodo_

"You're late." He said with mock seriousness, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrive precisely when he means to." Gandalf replied also with mock seriousness staring at the dark haired hobbit standing on the grassy knoll. Neither of the characters noticed that Cali was mouthing their words along with them. The wizard and both hobbits then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo announced while leaping into the wizard's arms.

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"Of course not! And who might your lady friend be?" Frodo questioned Gandalf with a twinkle in his eye. Gandalf laughed and clucked for the pony to move forward.

"Oh, I do apologize, Frodo, this is"

"Callista," Cali interrupted, "but you can just call me Cali."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cali." Frodo said with a laddish smile and a small bow.

"So how is that uncle of yours?" Gandalf asked, getting back on topic.

"You know Bilbo," Frodo replied, "he's got the whole place in an uproar.

"Well that should please him." Gandalf asserted with a small chuckle.

"Half the Shire's been invited, and the rest are turning up anyway."

"Wow! That is a lot of guests!" Cali exclaimed, finally realizing the sheer magnitude of the party.

"Yes," Frodo said with a laugh, "it should be quite fun."

The look on his face then changed to one of pondering.

"To tell you the truth, Gandalf. Bilbo's been acting a bit odd lately." Frodo looked at Gandalf, concerned, "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Gandalf just glanced mysteriously at Frodo.

"All right then, keep your secrets."

Gandalf tried to look as though he had no idea what the young hobbit was talking about, Cali had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I don't believe you do Cali, but I know you have something to do with it Gandalf."

"Thanks." Cali said, ceasing to mouth Frodo and Gandalf's words.

"Good gracious me!"

"Before you came along we Baggins' were very well thought of."

"Indeed." Gandalf mumbled.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo continued his rant.

"If your referring to the incident with the dragon," Gandalf retorted, "I was barley involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Well ,whatever you did. You've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace.'"

"Really?"

"Apparently so," Cali broke in, "notice how everyone's staring at you.

Gandalf glanced around seeing a few hobbits send him sour looks. About seven or so hobbit children came running up the path.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf! Fireworks!" They shouted excitedly. Suddenly, a firework flew off the back of the cart and exploded, resulting in happy exclamations from the afor mentioned children.

"I suppose you had something to do with that?" Cali whispered into Gandalf's ear.

The istari just chuckled. Frodo stood up.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." He stated fondly before leaping off the cart.

"So am I dear boy!" Gandalf replied, as Frodo waved goodbye.

"So am I"

**So not the greatest chapter, but the next one will be original. Please review virtual cake to the first five for this chapter.**

**And now I present to you, a Hobbit trivia question.**

**Trivia 6. What is the name of the sword Thorin discovers in the troll hoard?**

**GO!**


	9. Confession

**Hey guys! So for a special treat I have one more update before the new year. :)**

**I'm up to 23 reviews now! Yay! :) You are all amazing.**

**The answer to the trivia in the last chapter is: Orcrist**

**Call Brandybuck answered correctly first.**

**Oh, and the world didn't end on the 22nd. So this story will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and any plots I make up.**

_Chapter 8_

Artanis strode down the hallway towards Elrond's office. Clad, as usual in a tunic and pants.

_I'm just going to tell him._

Upon arriving, the elleth rapped her knuckles against the heavy oaken doors before opening it a crack.

"Lord Elrond, may I come in?"

"Do."

Artanis swung the door open and stepped inside. Shutting it with a loud bang behind her.

"Sit." Elrond directed, " Now. What is it you wish to discuss?" The elven lord asked, setting aside some papers he had been studying.

"Well," Artanis began hesitantly, "it's just that... well... I'mnotfromArda."

"Please, slow down and repeat what you said."

"I'm not from Arda."

Elrond looked slightly befuddled at the pronouncement of the young elleth who sat in front of him.

"You are not from Arda?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"No. I am not from Arda, neither is Cali."

"Where then, do you hail from?"

"We're from a place called America, in another world. And there are stories about what happens here. Fictional stories."

"But I am right in front of you," Elrond said looking even more baffled, if indeed it is possible for Elrond to look baffled, "how can I be fiction?"

"Please don't tell anyone we're not from here." Artanis pleaded. "I'm sorry." She said, while hurredly getting up out of her chair and and moving out of the room, leaving Elrond to muse over what had just been said. Artanis hurried down the hall away from Elrond's office and towards the stables.

_I need to clear my head and Duilin hasn't been out for a few days_

Upon arriving at her beloved stallion's stall, Artanis grabbed his snaffle from the door and slid it over her horse's head.

"Do you want to go for a ride boy?"

Artanis whispered before grasping a chunk of mane and swinging up onto his smooth back.

"Let's go."

She then put her heels in Duilin's flanks and galloped out of the stable.

**O.K. That's it last chapter for 2012. Please review. It really makes my day.**

**Trivia 7. Who is Elrond's mother?**

**GO!**

**Merry Christmas! See you all in 2013!**


End file.
